1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, it relates to devices including one or more equalizers and that are operative within such communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. Various types of communication devices implement within such communication systems may include an equalizer. Equalization can be performed to overcome certain deleterious effects that may be incurred by a signal as it traverses one or more communication links within such a communication system. Generally speaking, such equalization as performed within a receiver communication device operates to undo or compensate for any such affects that may be deteriorating the quality of a signal that is received by such a receiver communication device. For example, an estimate of the communication channel by which a signal has been communicated is made, and equalization is often times performed in an effort to undo or compensate for any modification that has been incurred by the signal as it traverses the communication channel.